


Sinful Thoughts and Deceptions

by Rainbow_Skyes



Series: I- yeah, it's dark, whatever, I know I'll be in hell, thanks :/ [1]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Chapter- Nala saying "I ship it.", M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Skyes/pseuds/Rainbow_Skyes
Summary: Lots of lies have been told as of late, sins have been committed. Here are some things that have happened over time in the Pride Lands and the Out Lands.Hopefully I can tackle the first chapter in a week? This'll have six chapters most likely, idk. Not too many though, you seen that it turns out terrible when things I have have over like 10 chapters, lmao.
Relationships: Kiara/Kion (The Lion King), Kiara/Simba (The Lion King), Kion/Zira (The Lion King), Nuka/Vitani (The Lion King), Zira/Kovu (The Lion King)
Series: I- yeah, it's dark, whatever, I know I'll be in hell, thanks :/ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112423
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Notes, mate, please check the damn summary.

~~_I now I'm going to hell, now shhh._ ~~


	2. The Pride Would Not Be Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe he was breaking, who cares? Kiara of course. Mother saw them being not so platonic, the were comforting each other that day. Now we'll see if anyone finds out.

"Great Kings of the Past, we're doomed."

He had seen Nala watching in them in the very corner of his eye. It isn't a good feeling, knowing you could be exiled or executed soon- for something so morally wrong, something you couldn't help.

Kiara was quietly sobbing, her eyes becoming even more red by the second.

* * *

No one knew, surprisingly. Kion started to wonder if Mother was insane. 

He and his sister decided to go stargazing one night, and on the way out- Mother said something when none of Pride were in earshot- 

"That is very romantic."

Kion knew their mother was insane now.


End file.
